Sergio Gato
''Character Apperance A tall, white-furred tabaxi clad in the finest of finery, Sergio is broad of shoulder and slim of waist, with a dancer's build and grace. He's dextrous, like all of his kind, and he's quick to smile indulgently and stare with his big blue eyes. Character Personality Sergio is a charmer and a whore at heart, men and women both, though he does favour women. He's quick to smile and quicker to grease a palm with gold, but when it comes to cases he will throw down with the best of them, being a man of great charm and passion. Events of Childhood After his parents died in a very tragic and dramatic police chase come suicide pact, he was seconded to a local orphanage. Always a friendly chap, even as a boy, he worked his way into the popular groups with a smile, a wink and a favour done here and there. He learned well from his parents, gods rest them, after all, and he soon found all the angles that an alley cat needed to mind. The orphanage was not particularly well off, it had to be said, and many of the staff were quite...enterprising...in how they drummed up those funds. The orphans worked as runners for the gangs if they couldn't make it honest or for the merchants if they could. Some worked as pick pockets, some as killers in a push. Sergio was a little bit of both, but he had the charm to carry it off, and he was very much a man on the rise. Events of Adolesence Children, of course, can only be cute for so long. They all grow up, and time is kinder to some than to others. Time and puberty were very kind to Sergio, lending him a wiry frame, handsome features and the kind of build that drew the right kind of attention. With Sergio's background, of course, this lead him into a very particular kind of work, because he could be taken to the nice parties and look dead pretty as he stabbed you to death. A thief and a rake, he smiled and seduced his way into the pockets of many a person of influence, which, as it does, got him into far more trouble than it solved. Soon, between his own personality and the jealousies inherent to men and women of a certain profession, he had to move from gang to gang, and then from town to town to stay away from the blades of his enemies. A dashing rogue, by his own admission, he hopped on a ship and set out to see the world, hoping that the world had more to offer him than jealous wives and husbands. Events of Adulthood Prior to Guild A sellsword of good repute, he traveled far and wide, sometimes out of choice, other times out of necessity as the husband copped on to what he was doing, and so he would heroically throw himself behind another lost cause and go far, far away from the source of trouble, only to find himself in another batch of hot water. Ship's crews, merchant caravans, farming villages with buxom daughters... He was not a man to discriminate based on background, after all, and soon many a tale began to unfold of the cat in the fancy hat and the troubles and adventures he found on his travels. Was it true about the dragonborn and the chopped liver? Were you there? What about the carriage and the bowl of blasting powder? Were you there? What about the time with the troll stripper and the bowling pins? Were you there? Half the countryside had been, if you believed the stories, but as a gentleman of class and taste, Sergio will never tell without a drink in his hand. Events Leading into Guild'' His invitation to the guild was a matter of chance and good planning, as it happened. Sergio was in need of a new, safer port to curl up in after the latest storm, and the guild was engaged in a bandit fight for control of a hill pass. Sergio managed to impress the guild rep by knocking out the bandit leader when he swung from a chandelier into the side of his head, boot first, single-handedly ending the fight in a charming and loquacious fashion. Category:Player Character Category:Burning Phoenix